Chronicles of Runescape
by BakurasGrl66
Summary: A crossover RunescapeFinal Fantasy X. Sinspawn appear in the land of Runescape, and threaten the lives of thousands. How can a small group of friends challenge this thing of such massive evil? PG-13 for tons of violence, romance, and like, a lil yaoi.
1. Prologue: A Past Memory

Setsuna: Ok the only reason I'm putting this here, is because there is no spot on to put something from Runescape, and the same with And so I was at a dilema, but I think it's ok to put this here!

Artamis: Yes indeed. A crossover between Runescape and Final Fantasy X, with Sin and all that bad stuff...

Setsuna: Shh I'm talking. Anywayz, here is a short disclaimer. I, do not own the game 'Runescape' in anyway. It belongs to Jagexï, and the people who created them. And same with Final Fantasy X, because I have no talent with making things move. If you are interested in playing the game Runescape, then go to . Simple, is it not? Final Fantasy X can be bought at any game store because it's so freakin' popular and the best Final Fantasy (since VII) out there. Artamis Ryu, as well as other character that will be mentioned in this story are strictly their owners creations. Do not plagiarize them in anyway. It's just plain rude. These people worked hard on their characters so respect it. Artamis Ryu and Setsuna Syra are my characters so DON'T STEAL THEM! Grabs missile launcher Now, on with the story (and don't do anything mean to me! I'm new...)

Chronicles of Runescape

Chapter One "Prologue: A Past Memory"

By Artamis Ryu

"Blah" = Talking

'Blah' = Thinking

Blah = Mental Talking

Blah= Flashbacks (anything italicized)

_Quiet..._

"_Does it hurt you...?"_

_I can hear you whispering in my ear. You're breath smells of wine. You so remind me of my stepfather..._

"_Hmm. You're skin is pale, little one," you pause. I cannot hear your footsteps, nor your breathing. The air is so still. As still as death. "You wandered here of your own free will. Well it is my territory. My turf. My wilderness." _

_The cold steel of your blade is pressed to my neck. It stings, and it feels like my skin is on fire. This is cruel. You like watching me suffer, don't you...?_

_You chuckle a little, pulling away the blade and walking away. I can feel you behind me, the hairs on my neck standing on end. I grind my teeth together, then clamp down hard on my tongue. I can taste my blood in my mouth, the coppery sensation is horrible._

"_Now, now, love," you mutter in my ear. Your teeth graze my neck._

_Fangs?!_

'_Are you a demon...?' I wonder silently, tensing. 'Are you a demonic vampyre who has yet to show their true form?'_

"_Do you know what it is like to be bitten by a vampyre, love?"_

_I want to answer. No, I don't want to answer. I am not sure anymore. All my thoughts are racing and it's scaring me. I don't know what you will say if I answer. Will you hurt me? Will you kill me? Or something worse..._

"_Not responding, are we?" Your voice is angry, and I shudder. I can only silently pray that you won't hurt me any more than you already have. My skin is dabbed with scars by now from each threat of your sword pushing against my skin._

"_It must be hard to be a newcomer to my world...this world of Runescape. So much that you must learn, so many things you're unaware of..." you stop again, and I fell your teeth to my neck. _

'_Dammit why do you keep doing this?! Why can't you just let me go!' I want to scream at you, and then leave and forget this horrible event. But I can't find the words._

_You leave again, and it grows cold. I am afraid to even open my eyes. What will I see? I know the colour has drained from my face, for I am freezing. The air wisps through wherever we are, toying with my hair, but it grows still again, and I know you have returned. Your hands wrap around me, so cold. Like ice._

_Your lips brush against mine, and I gasp. Your breath is so hot. The skin around my mouth burns, like it's on fire. Flames dance down my throat. Burning, etching its way into my veins, setting my blood to a boiling point. How can this be happening? We are complete opposites? How can fire and ice mix so easily?_

_You stop, laughing quietly. You're at my neck again, and before I can protest, I feel the surge of pain. It has happened, your fangs deep into the skin of my neck._

"_N-no!" I finally cry out. My blood drips down my neck, turning my tattered white cloak crimson. _

"_Shh..." you whisper, healing the wound quickly, "it is over now. Go to sleep..."_

_I want to run away. To escape from this place, but my body won't respond. I can't move anything. My eyelids are like weights, but I force them open, just to see what you are like..._

_I see your raven black hair, your long, pale skinned face. Your crimson eyes glimmer in whatever dim light there is, but now, for some reason, I trust you...maybe you are doing something that will help me. _

_Or hurt me..._

_I guess it is too late now..._


	2. Encounter in the Wilderness

'The town of Rimmington was completely destroyed, and nearly everyone had perished in the attack. A few people that survived were unhurt, and the others were in the hospital. It was Sin again. That bastard was destroying everything at it's own will, and now it was hiding in the wilderness.

That was what I thought to myself when I heard the news. It just tears at me that I had the dream of it...how I knew it was going to happen, and I let it happen anyway.

Like they say, there's not much you can do about things like that.'

Chronicles of Runescape

Chapter 2 "Encounter in the Wilderness"

By Artamis Ryu

The sun was setting into the far distance, just beyond the mountains, and a little past the forest. Life as it seemed was going to sleep, and quiet. The streets were still bustling with trade, but the yelling was down, and it was quieter, people talking in hushed voices or whispers.

The news was everywhere. Rimmington was a quiet town near the ocean, and it had been completely been destroyed by Sin, a creature that seemed to be made of negative energy and discontent.

"It's getting late you know..." One man said quietly, fingering his glass of ale. His hair was silver, but short at the same time, and stuck to his neck from the humidity in the air.

"Yes...I know..."

The tavern was rather slow that evening, several customers leaving. The usual yelling and commotion was down to a minimum, most of the people inside whispering. Even the usual peppy bartender was quiet, cleaning the inside of a beer mug gently.

"It came at the moment it was two AM. Nobody knew about it Artamis. Nobody," the man said, "but us..."

Artamis nodded in agreement, lowering his chin and sighing heavily. "I know Cooper...but even if we did get there to warn them, there would have still been loses..."

The one he called Cooper stroked his chin thoughtfully. "So you're going after Sin...right...?" he asked quietly, "And will you ever change your mind?"

Artamis shook his head, looking rather upset. "That thing has killed so many innocent people, and it must be stopped!" His voice rose, and soon the entire tavern was looking at him in a grave silence. But his determination was clear, and nobody wanted to argue.

"So if you get killed, then what will everyone else do, didn't you think of that?" Cooper started again, narrowing his green eyes.

Artamis stood from his chair, slamming his fist down on the table. "Dammit Cooper, if we don't start doing something, then a million other people will die. That thing killed my brother, and everyone else I've ever cared about. I won't let it get away with killing anymore!"

His expression softening, Cooper took Artamis' fist and held it tightly. "Then I wish you luck my friend. I am not going to help you. You have a brave heart and I admire that, so do not die."

Artamis grinned. "Then you don't die either okay? You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Cooper laughed, then stood. "I have to go for now. I will see you tomorrow to discuss this further." With that he was out the door and running down the busy streets of Varrok square. He continued to watch his friend run until he was out of sight, closing his eyes and speaking in a soft voice.

"You are my only friend Cooper. Take care of yourself." He then left the tavern and headed for his 'home'.

It only took a short while before he was in a remote part of Varrok, near the cornfields and the pasture. There was a little fenced in building which had a sign hanging off of it, reading 'Lloyd And Brothers Inn'. Several other smaller shack-sized buildings surrounded the Inn, and in all of them, lights were off.

A relatively small lake was shining in the moonlight, the calm surface moved only when the wind blew. It was his favorite time to change, to release himself from his 'human' body.

Walking to the water's edge, he let his boots slip off and then his clothes. His hair was released from the ponytail, and he dove deep into the lake. The water was cool against his skin, and it made him smile. The lake was deep, man made of course, but nobody ever bothered going near it. And when they did it was to fish, or wade along the beach end. But the deep water was Artamis' domain.

He swam carelessly, then let the warmth overtake him. He glowed, before feeling his transformation come. His body changed quickly, and soon he was as what he was on the inside.

Two big, beautiful crystal blue eyes opened on their new body, the body of an Ice Dragon. His body was slick, with fur-like scales instead of hard, rough ones like earth or stone dragons. Perfect for swimming in cold water, and for staying warm. He had two sets of wings on his back, light blue feathers lined the wings' flesh.

He spun deep underwater contently, chasing the creatures that lived in the water. He swam along the bottom of the lake, rubbing his body along the smooth, moss covered rocks, then darting across the lake to the opposite end. He soon found the other wall, and swam with all his might around the exterior of it.

It would nearly be a sin to take such a happy creature from what he loved. An hour passed, and then two, before he finally surfaced, tired and wet (obviously). His snout poked out of the water, and then he glowed, his human body taking over again. He grabbed his clothes and left the water, drying off, then walking over to one of the shacks, opening the door, and entering.

It was very cozy inside. He smiled, falling down onto a makeshift bed of pillows and blankets, and looking at his ceiling. It was covered in a painted image of the sky, with stars and a black infinity behind it. The moon was just out his window, and he felt at peace with these little surroundings.

He smiled once before closing his eyes and thinking to himself, "It isn't much, but it is home none the less."

Next Morning

There was pounding on the door. Loud and obnoxious, like the innkeeper usually does. Artamis turned over. "Go away..." he muttered angrily, growling.

The knocking continued, frantic. "Mr. Ryu sir! Please come outside!" Came the voice of his innkeeper, low and gruff, yet full of worry for some reason.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. His hair was a mess, and still damp from the night before, but he tied it back, slipped on his clothes and peeked outside. "What is it old man?"

"Mr. Ryu! It's Varrok! It-It's nearly destroyed!"

As Artamis looked to the town he so loved, he could see smoke billowing from where the city lay. It was absolutely shocking to see the most busy town of all in all of Runescape so devastated. He ignored the fact his shirt was still unbuttoned, or the fact he was not wearing shoes, and took off towards Varrok.

That Evening

He couldn't remember much from the day before. From what he heard, Sin had come into the mainland, released about a zillion of his spawn all over Varrok, destroyed half the city, and sent about two hundred people into a "MIA" (missing in action for those of you who don't know) paper.

Several people explained that the Sinspawn attacked Varrok around sunrise, and nobody was prepared. Most of the survivors were in trauma, others were in critical condition, while others were just missing.

Cooper was one of them that went missing.

He had hoped his friend was just running and hiding, even though that wasn't like Cooper. If he knew right, Cooper was probably there trying to defend everyone, and maybe had died...

"No, don't think that," Artamis said aloud to himself. He walked alone on the trail leading north. Everything was going so fast now, events and history being made, people dying, another one of his friends probably dead, "Cooper please be alright..."

Artamis stopped. He was on the border of 'Wilderness', the trees all dying and green grass was dead or dirt. The air smelled of death, and he knew once he went in, another person could easily attack him. But he knew that Sinspawn loved to hide in Wilderness, and it was his best chance to look for Cooper.

His clothes were fairly average today, not carrying anything of real value besides his Holy Symbol of Saradomin. His trusty Iron Longsword was at its normal place at his side, sheathed in a bamboo wood holder, painted red and carved with an ice dragon.

Several hours past and still he found nothing, give or take the few scorpions; no Sinspawn, no Cooper, not even any people. It was getting late, and already he found he was in level 48 Wilderness. It was too deep, even for him. All he could do now was head south and try again tomorrow.

The sunset's rays burned down upon the land hotter than ever before. As he walked south, he turned a little west, just to see if he could find anything. And even though he didn't see anything, he felt the hair on his neck rise. Artamis could feel fear overtake him, his stomach now in his throat. The stillness of the dead forest could mean Sinspawn, or that something worse was to come.

He held his hilt like a vice, the dull edge of the iron blade peering out. A twig snapped, and he turned so fast it hurt when his hair hit his face. His stomach was churning, his heart pounding, his senses on the fritz, and in the darkness and heat, a chill fell.

Artamis turned, heading deeper into the woods, deeper into the wilderness. The mist had risen, and the trees seemed to reach out to him. Another crack sent him into a run. He knew whatever was there in the wildly was near. He growled, zoning in on the spot where the trees moved more. His sword in place, he lunged. But...

The sword went deep into a limb above him, taking Artamis by surprise. His legs flew out, his balance thrown off, and all he could do was dangle there, then fall onto the cracked dirt, dazed. As he lay there, he heard the crackling, and he forced himself up.

There before him in the bushes, he saw two hazel eyes looking back at him. As his vision cleared, he saw not a Sinspawn, but a girl. A beautiful girl, strands of her auburn hair in her face, her shirt must have been white, but it was torn and strained red. He saw why, for long wires wrapped around her ankles, and her wrist. Aside from that, she was absolutely beautiful.

Words didn't find their way out as he sat there in complete awe. She looked scared, and angry at the same time. Of course he knew why. She was deep into wilderness, and anyone could come around and kill her, taking any possessions she had.

But that may not have been the only thing they would want. He moved a little closer to the girl, but she recoiled, glaring slightly and tugging her wrists deeper into the wire. She let out a meek yelp, then continued to glare.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." Artamis whispered to her, and moving closer to where she was trapped. She growled at him, glaring and tugging more on the wires. "I'm just going to help you," he started to say, when he reached out for her and she suddenly brought out her hand and scratched at him. "Hey!" he yelped, falling back. She glared, then stuck her tongue out at him. He was going to scold her, but he heard voices.

"I found her over here guys. Come on! She fell into a trap, and I wasn't sure if she was strong or not, so I wanted to find you!" The voice said faintly in the distance, and now they were coming closer.

The girl looked terrified, and started desperately tugging on the wires. Artamis knew there was no time left, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his Mithril dagger. The girl gasped, unsure of what to expect, but he grabbed her good arm, freeing her wrist, and then her ankles.

The voices were close, almost to their location. He knew there was no time for introductions, so he scooped up the girl, earning a gasp and a cry. He heard shouting, and beams of light were peering through the trees at them.

It was time to run. As quick as the wind, he darted through the wilderness, his grip on the girl firm, his mind focused on where he was going, so that he would hurt neither of them. Her arms were thrown across his neck, holding onto him tightly, fear glimmering in her eyes.

The sky was as red as blood, golden rays cast upon the ground. The wind blew fiercely, and the light was fading. The trees creaked, the dust churned, and for a few moments in time, it seemed to not be real.

Artamis let his thoughts wonder away, to the glow on Ice Wolf Mountain in the distance, to the marshlands to the east. The chill sent his mind and body numb, the only warmth coming from the girl in his arms, pressed against his chest as close as she could be, her hazel eyes looking at no particular point in the distance.

It was a mistake for him to have forgotten their pursuers. For in a matter of moments, there was a loud noise, a crackle and a whistle, and it grew louder each second.

The half-breed had no time to turn to see what it was. The searing heat lapped at his skin so suddenly his entire back felt as if it were on fire. He cried out, losing his footing and feeling his body fall.

His HP dropped an entire quarter of what it was (and it was already low to begin with). His breathing labored, he scowled, then forced himself on his feet again. Head spinning, he ran with whatever energy he could muster. He heard another loud crackle and whistle, and tried to duck down, but it only hit him harder, sending him off his feet, and onto the ground with such force, he left a line of his impact.

Now, his life was dwindling. He looked in his arms, the girl was huddled close to him, face pressed into his shoulder. She was not injured any further than what she was before, but as he sat up, she also followed him, her eyes wide and filled with horror. He started to speak, but she put her finger to his lips, then hopped elegantly on her own two feet, despite her wounds.

She began to chant. As he listened, he found her voice to be beautiful, calm and quiet, kind yet stern and sure of itself. She let the words flow out, watching the clearing. Shadows from the other people were close. The girl closed her eyes, then focused all of her energy on her right pointer finger. The tip of it seemed to glow a bright neon green, and she pressed her other hand to her heart.

Artamis had no idea what was happening, but instants later both of the players were completely blown down and unconscious on the ground a few feet away. The wind went silent, and the trees went still. The sun sent the last of its light to reflect in her eyes. So beautiful was the crimson and hazel as they met, shining as if on water.

It was completely overwhelming, and as Artamis tried to stand, he found he could not. The blood he had figured was from a previous battle on the ground was his, the wounds he underestimated were worse than before, and his fatigue was so great it took all he could to keep them open.

She turned to him once the sun had vanished, blinking slowly. As she neared him, his energy gave out and he started to fall backwards. She was there in an instant, catching him, and holding his torso close to her. She was so gentle, running her fingers through his hair as though she had known him for eternity.

Her expression was sad, yet thankful. He made himself grin, maybe slip in a laugh, before the darkness of sleep took over.


	3. Forever?

Me: Ok, the equivalent of the days in Runescape time, instead of Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, I found translations for them. Monday is Elenya. Tuesday is Anarya. Wednesday is Isilya. Thursday is Alduya. Friday is Menelya. Saturday is Valanya. Sunday is Tarion. Yeah I was bored, and that is the language of Nymph (equal to the language of Elves).

All: -silence-

Me: Hey, I'm bored okay?

Narrator 2: 3 Artamis 3

Me: Yes

Narrator 2: 3's

Artamis: ... -tiny heart-

Fangirls: -swoon-

Artamis: ????? -flutters to a lamppost, sits, gazes down at fangirls-

Narrator 2: He's so cute when he does that... -swoon-

Artamis: -just crouching on lamppost, blinks obliviously-

Narrator 2: -tiny hearts fluttering above head-

Artamis: tilts head Hmm?

Narrator 2: He's even cuter because of his sexual oblivion... -swoon-

Artamis: Sexual oblivion...? What's...that? -feels dumb-

Narrator 2: -throws dictionary at Artamis- Look up "coitus" and "orgasm" and paroxysmal!

SEVERAL MINUTES PASS!!!

Artamis: - blink- Why did I look this up?

Narrator 2: Do dragons not have penises?

Artamis: tosses dictionary to you

Narrator 2: -downfall-

Artamis: Ya we do. -blinks repeatedly- All mammals have them.

Narrator 2: Reptiles? Dragons...lizards...

Artamis: I'm not reptilian. Dragons are mammals

Narrator 2: Err, ok. Do girl dragons have boobs, then? -looks around for one- Or are there no female dragons and you have to search for a virgin human to reproduce..?

Artamis: OO -rubs back of head- Well...your right on one count. No female dragons anymore. Well there are some, but those are given only to dragon royalty.

Narrator 2: -waves white flag- ... -waves white flag in right hand-

Artamis: What's with the flag?

Narrator 2: -waves white handkerchief flag in right hand-

Artamis: -eyeing the fangirls still swooning below the lamppost-

Narrator 2: Handkerchief code of the 70's!!! LET ME BE YOUR SLAVE, MASTER! -waves handkerchief-

Artamis: -still eyeing the fangirls, glances at other narrator-

MEANWHILE

Elle: -sitting by riverbank, holding up a flower- he loves me, he loves me not... (Nymphish)

BACK TO THE MAIN SCENE

Artamis: -blinks-

Narrator 2: -waves white flag- Master!

Artamis: falls off lamppost

Narrator 2: -tackles-

Fangirls: swarm

Artamis: shreeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Bakurasgrl66: Mighty: OO Am I not hot?

Narrator 2: -pause in action- You have robot parts, and that's not cool. –resumes- Artyyyy!

Elle: -plucks flowers off-

Artamis: flails, gets buried under masses of fangirls

Mighty: HEY! I got a metal hand, dont make me use it

Narrator 2: -rubbing arty- yep, 100 organic

Artamis: -escapes to the lamppost!-

Narrator 2: Eep! -falls over-

Artamis: -clinging to the lamppost- Oo -pant pant pant- Eh! -all woozy- Hmph! -reaches down-

Narrator 2: ??

Artamis: -grabs and shakes-

Narrator 2: -is shaken- Whiplash! -sound of cracking vertebrae, head flops, tongue hanging out-

Artamis: Oops...

Elle: loves me...-plucks a leg off a daddy longlegs- loves me not.. -plucks another leg-

Me: Don't worry. More stories later, yah? Good. Gotta go now! Read and enjoy! Oh btw, answering question, Mighty, you're character is awesome, and original, so I wanted him to stand out a little than just standing in one boring position like everyone else. Feel free to email me more comments ok dude? Talk to you later!

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape, and I only own Artamis so far and the plot. The characters really belong to their owners (And, Runescape servers in the UK were down, and I nearly lost my Arty's account!)

-------------------------------

Chronicles of Runescape

Artamis Ryu

Chapter 3 "Forever?"

-------------------------------

The air was cool, and smelled lovely. Artamis was almost afraid to open his eyes, but as he did, he felt no fear, no hint of panic in his mind or body.

The sound of water reached his ears. He slowly turned his head, and saw the girl sitting beside the pond. He observed her for a while, her auburn hair now pulled back into a green ribbon. Her clothes were no longer stained in blood, and her wrists and ankle were bandaged. She sat there solemnly, watching as the pond shimmered in the setting sun.

He started to sit up, and that was when he noticed the burning for the first time. It felt like fires were burning inside his chest, knives were being driven through his skin. It was too much, and he cried out in distress.

The girl looked up, rising as fast as she could and falling to her knees beside him. She grabbed a small, cracked bowl that sat beside him and opened his shirt, revealing the horrid scar. She poured the cool water over the wound, and waited for him to calm down.

After several minutes, he finally growled. "What the hell was that?!" She said nothing, staring at him for a few seconds, then tucking her legs under herself and sitting on her knees.

He growled again. "Who are you?!" He growled, reaching for his sword. But it was not there, the hilt and everything was gone. His dagger was missing as well. He started to yell something, when she pulled the sword out in a flash and held it to his neck.

The cold Mithril blade made him shiver. He was inches from death, and the calm look on her face worried him. She said nothing, staring at him in utmost silence. It grew eerily quiet, and the two of them just stared at each other. He felt his heartbeat slow, and his anger subside once the sword was removed.

"I will ask you, one more time," he said softly, narrowing his eyes, "who are you, and where am I?"

He half expected her to just ignore him again, but she spoke, soft and clear, like water. "You are in deep Wilderness," she said softly. The ground shook a little at a time, as if something were coming.

Artamis looked the other way, and nearly screamed. An enormous green dragon lumbered towards them, dragging the rotting club behind it. Artamis forced himself to sit up, backing into a rock, and feeling like a trapped rat.

The girl smiled, then looked up at the dragon. It bent over, and she laughed a little, reaching up at patting its head, speaking in a language Artamis had never heard of before, but the giant creature made a content noise, standing again and walking off. She watched it, then felt the boy's eyes on her.

He had never felt so scared in his life. He was told rumors about the green dragons, but he had never seen one for himself. His eyes the size of saucers, he looked at her. "What the hell was that...?"

"He is Celeborn, the Nikerym, captain, of the green dragons." She turned her attention back to him, examining the scar on his chest, then nodding and looking at him. "Can you stand?"

He propped himself up on his knees, then forced his wobbly legs to work. After a few tries, his knees held, and took him to standing. His back was sore from lying in such a strange position, but he felt better. The girl smiled, standing up as well, then bowing.

"My name, is Elle Sai Kiron."

He chewed on this for a moment, then realized she was telling the truth. Holding out his hand and talking in an important voice, he said, "I'm Artamis. Artamis Kai Ryu."

"Well Artamis Kai Ryu," she laughed, then turned. As he looked on with her, he found they were on a small hill, and all around the base, green dragons, all smaller than Celeborn, trudged along the ground, looking out into wilderness, or just walking for the heck of it.

"Why are you here of all places, El?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

She looked up at him. "Because I have to protect this place."

He tilted his head and looked smug. "It's just a bunch of grass in the middle of nowhere. There's plenty of grass in the kingdoms of Asgarnia and Misthalin. In fact, it's loaded with grass, and it's safer."

She cut him off rudely. "But this is the only place where they can be safe!"

There was an awkward silence that surrounded them, and only the grunting and rumbling from the giants was heard. She sighed. "This is the one place in wilderness that has been untouched by the flames or weapons of humans." She looked a mournful, taking a moment to think of words. "All of wilderness was created by people. This all use to be a forest, but people burned it, and destroyed the trees. It became a barren wasteland, and now volcanoes and ash cover the surface. It was beautiful at one time, but not anymore. This, is all that's left."

She knelt, touching the ground. "The world is like wilderness, and although it may not look like it, it is horrible, nothing is worth it." She sighed. "I saved your life, as you saved mine. Now go. Or I will be forced to kill you. And if you come back, the giants will kill you instead."

He stared, but she handed him his sword, his dagger, and everything else he was carrying. He left without saying a word, no thanks were given, no smiles, no frowns, just a lingering silence. The green dragons watched him leave as well, growling with discontent until he was out of sight.

-------------------------------

Falador

Time: Nightfall

-------------------------------

The sun was beginning to vanish behind the mountain. It was getting cold, and the lights in all the buildings were starting to turn on. Torches lit the streets, and people were bustling about, trying to get to their homes. Everyone was on edge after the attack on Rimmington, and the town of Falador was not so far away from that ocean-side village.

Artamis slowly made his way around the crowds of people, avoiding any confrontation. But nobody seemed to notice him. They were all deep in their own matters to worry about anyone else. Artamis reached into his pocket and pulled out a small slab of cooked meat and began eating it silently, watching people laugh, argue, talk, and hold hands or embrace.

There were some shouts, and Artamis lifted his head. Several people were stopping and turning. The crowd parted, and two officers (White Knights to be exact) were dragging a man with them. He shook his head furiously, yelling and cursing as loud as he could. Several times he tried to hit the knights, but their grip and posture said 'We don't care'.

"You've got the wrong guy!" The fellow screamed as strands of dirty blonde hair fell into his face. "I never did anything wrong! What are you doing?! I'm telling you the truth!!"

Artamis watched silently for a few seconds. Studying the man, he knew that he was telling the truth. Backing into an alley, he made sure nobody could see him, then as loud and as frightened-sounding as he could, he yelled, "THEIF! THEIF! QUICK THERE'S A THEIF!"

The guards froze, then absent-mindedly released the boy. He quickly drew his rune schimitar, and gutted both of the guards with the hilt of his sword. The crowd was in shock, and then an uproar of people followed. The two guards were yelling inaudible words, and more guards were appearing.

The man ran as fast as he could, then seemed to vanish from the road. He felt cold hands covering his mouth and holding onto his arm so he could not move or scream. His cries were muffled and he looked up. Artamis kept silent, looking out of the alley as the guards ran past them.

The man slipped out of his grip and pointed his schimitar at Artamis. "Who the hell do you think you are you...you?!" He demanded. Artamis raised an eyebrow, unafraid, then pushed the sword down, ignoring the blade that cut into his hand.

It was then that he noticed the metal hand the man held his sword in. They were both silent for a few seconds while he decided what to do. "I saved your life. The guards would have torn you apart, would they have not?"

The blonde glared and sheathed his sword. "No, they wouldn't have. I'm stronger than all of them, and stronger than you, you inconsiderate piece of—"

"Don't swear. It's rude. Not to mention a bad habit to get into."

The man snorted, then turned up his nose at Artamis. "I didn't need help from the likes of you."

"A few minutes ago you sure did." He grinned smugly.

"Watch your mouth!" He yelled, ready to take hold of his sword again.

"I would stay quiet because if you don't, those guards are going to find you." He went silent, and Artamis continued, "and if you truly wish, I will be on my way then." Without another word, he began to walk down the alley.

The boy blinked a few times, dumbstruck. Then he growled and ran after Artamis. "Now wait a second! Why the hell did you even bother saving me then 'Mr. Silver Hair'?!"

Artamis rose his eyebrows and turned his head a little to look back. "I'm not asking anything from you. Just that it's not good to be accused of something you never even did."

He went silent again as Artamis started to walk. "How do you know I didn't do anything?"

Slowly, Artamis turned, smiling. "You can just tell these things sometimes." And for the final time, he walked down the alley without another word.

-------------------------------

Falador

Time: Later that night

-------------------------------

The flames danced from the lanterns, casting eerie shadows that danced on the walls of the buildings, and the people were causing the shadows to dance more, the lights to flicker all too often.

On the roof of the barber's shop sat a lone silhouette. The sandy blonde man from before sat there, his eyes gazing out into the distance, beyond the Dark Wizards tower, and he could just make out the outline of the ocean, where Sin lay. The passive night made him tired, but his mind kept wandering.

He wondered about the accusation. He wondered about Sin, and all his friends that were in Rimmington the night that Sin attacked. He wondered about the world of Runescape, and what it was coming to. He wondered about his family. He wondered about the stranger who had saved him before.

His head was throbbing, and he put it in his hand, growling quietly. "Dammit...who was that guy? I should show him a piece of my mind," he spat, frowning and leaning against the roof again. The stars were out, and covered the sky.

He took out his schimitar, and began to study it. The top edge of the blade was red from where the stranger put his hand, but that seemed like it was so long ago. Everything seemed slow, and lingering.

Suddenly there were shouts. The crowd went into a panic, all of them drawing swords and looking to the south. Screams were heard, and the boy lifted his head. Smoke billowed in the distance, and lights sparked. In an instant, the ground was shaking, and two enormous level 89 Sinspawn, their fangs gleaming and scales shimmering.

He stood quickly, the schimitar in hand. He saw weaker people heading to safety, while others attempted to fight the creatures in vain. With a bend of the knees and a lunge, he was on top of the creature's head. He dove the blade deep, feeling the creature shriek, hurting his ears and his mind.

It flung him off, his sword still in his hand, and seconds later, he was sitting in the tree, the Sinspawn's teeth oozing with poison. He yelped quickly, backing up. The creature rose its head back, ready to strike...

It began to shriek and thrash its head around. There was a blur that ran among the people, then was atop the creature. The blonde gasped. "Hey! It's...it's you!" He yelled, watching as "Mr. Silver Hair" slashed relentlessly at the creature. It hissed and spat in pain and then twisted itself around in such a way one could not believe it.

Artamis was thrown off the Sinspawn, then hit with the sharp pain as it's tail swung around, impacting with his ribcage. His chest burned, and he felt the crushing of his bones. It hurt so badly, almost worse than when he felt the burning for the first time.

He was stunned, landing on the ground and scrambling to his feet. From the tree, the man dropped out, placing his shield before him and glaring at the Sinspawn. It hissed threateningly, the poison dripping from his fangs again. "I guess you need my help now don't you?" The blonde grinned, ready to fight. Artamis studied him, then nodded.

"By the way..." he started. Artamis blinked a few times as the man continued, "my name is Mighty." And with that, the two of them began to battle with the Sinspawn. Artamis swung his sword first, missing by mere inches. Then Mighty took his turn, slicing open the creature's throat. It howled, making a gurgling sound, before finally collapsing.

The other Sinspawn turned slowly, eyes red with burning hatred. It hissed, arching its back, then began to change. Its back arched higher, trembling, then sprouting two enormous blood soaked wings.

The two men stood there, absolutely silent, eyes wide and jaws slack.

"Did it just...?" Mighty started.

"Yeah..." Artamis finished, "it did..."

Their conversation was cut short when someone yelled, "look out!" The Sinspawn dove its head down, impacting with the ground just as they tumbled out of the way. A large crater lay where it's head landed.

Mighty was on his feet first, glancing down at Artamis and waiting for his friend to rise. But the silver haired half-breed just sat there for a few seconds, pressing his hand to his chest and wincing. Mighty's expression changed, and he nearly forgot the Sinspawn.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he muttered, standing. As he looked to the Sinspawn, his eyes grew as wide as saucers, and he gasped.

The Sinspawn's enormous clawed hand fell towards them. By the time it hit, the two men were once again safely out of the way. Both now splattered in blood from the Sinspawn, and from themselves, they fought relentlessly in vain, even though the creature rejuvenated after each attack.

It began to morph again, and what seemed like black spikes appeared from its back and its arms, even on its scaly underbelly. The head loomed directly above them, poison saliva oozing to the pavement and melting it as it landed.

Mighty cringed. "How do we beat this bastard?"

Artamis shook his head quickly. "How should I know?"

In an instant, the battle was on again. People watched in silence from the sidelines, waiting for fate to decide what would come for these two brave warriors. Mighty lunged again for the Sinspawn's neck, raising his sword up high. But from the left, it's long, spiked tail swung towards the warrior. He didn't see it coming.

"Mighty watch out!" Artamis yelled as fast and as loud as he could, stumbling underneath the creature's stomach and piercing it a few times, getting no results.

The blonde turned his head just in time to see the tail come at him. It's long sharp spikes pierced through his armor, and through his flesh. He was captured in suspended animation, his eyes wide, and blood beginning to seep out of his armor. He could only manage to make a quiet gasp as the pain began to overwhelm him.

"Damn!" Artamis growled, beginning to hack at the creature's legs. It snarled with pain, swinging its tail around and flinging his new friend into him, making the two of them falter across the road and into the grass. Artamis forced himself up, Mighty now in his arms. The blonde coughed, then looked down at himself in disbelief. His Runeite armor was punctured in several places, crimson dripping from each new wound.

"A-ah..." he started to cry out, shutting his eyes and touching the blood, realizing how bad his condition was.

The ground beside them suddenly burned and spattered as poison ate away the pavement. Artamis' eyes grew wide as a black shadow covered them. The Sinspawn made a happy sound, then lunged down at them.

But as quickly as the darkness fell upon them, a yellow light shattered it. The Sinspawn shrieked, scratching at its eyes and sending out loud waves of agony-filled high-pitched sounds that could be heard throughout all of Runescape.

Mighty stared in shock at the Sinspawn while Artamis let his gaze drift to the source of the light. His voice caught in this through as recognition hit him in the face like a baseball bat would to a baseball. Elle stood there, silent in the center of the road, the outline of her body luminescent from the moon gleaming behind her.

"Elle..." Artamis whispered. Mighty looked at him, blinking.

"Elle? Who's Elle?" He asked, coughing again.

Artamis hesitated, then ignored the question as Elle walked towards them. The Sinspawn spread its wings, leaping high into the sky, then gliding off far north, towards the wilderness. The crowd was ecstatic, cheering loudly, glad to be rid of the danger that so bothered them.

Elle slowly descended the road, running her fingers through her hair. Artamis felt chills down his spine, then felt her powerful aura as she knelt next to them, focusing her attention to Mighty.

Mighty's eyes were wide as she began to remove his Runite chest plate., then touch all of his wounds across his body. "Oh holy crap!" He yelped, the wounds glowing a light green, and stinging. "That really smarts! What the hell are you doing?!"

Elle ignored his question for the first few minutes, then kept her face blank. "Saving you, healing you, call it what you like." A few seconds later, he was completely healed, all of his wounds vanished, leaving behind only faint scars. As for his Runite armor, it was a different story.

While Mighty mourned over the death of his armor, Elle turned to Artamis. His wounds were not as critical, and were healed just as easily. "You broke a rib bone. Several actually," she started, healing the internal wounds as well, "but they'll heal by tomorrow."

The three of them stood, Mighty looking at the crowd, then at his new friend. "So where to?" Artamis shrugged, feeling Elle's eyes on him. He averted his own eyes, chuckling at Mighty's upbeat attitude. "I say we find a hotel and stay the night. Guys night out, to celebrate! After a few drinks, of course." He grinned and elbowed Artamis' side lightly.

Artamis laughed a little. Then stopped as Elle looked towards the north where the Sinspawn had flown. "Something bothering you?" he whispered close to her ear as she started to pass him. She looked at him, then sighed.

"It's over..." she whispered. "The green dragons...they're...they're gone..."

With that, she walked away, far away from Falador, deep into the north where she would hide. Or maybe in the forests near them. Maybe somewhere new that nobody knew about. Maybe, just maybe...

Mighty stopped, lolling his head back and blinking several times. "Come on! Let's find a place to stay! I'm exhausted!" He grinned as people praised them and offered them food and such.

Artamis sighed, smiling and thanking people as they gratefully cheered them on. He would have to continue his search another night. If only he could get his mind off of Elle, that is...

-------------------------------

Time: Just after midnight, Falador

-------------------------------

The crowds were dying down, and now the only people out and about in the city of Falador were the white knights, cleaning up the mess that the Sinspawn had made.

But even late at night, one lone player walked along the debris, ignoring the knights and their questions and their looks. He didn't care. Nothing really mattered. He looked up at the buildings, his expression blank, almost eerie. In the moonlight, he could make out the letters on the signs. Hotel. Barber shop. Furnace. Bank. Shield store. Oh how it bored him just to think about it.

"But you're close, aren't you?" He whispered to himself, letting the wind toy with his hair. It sent chills down his spine just thinking about it. "We will meet, soon enough..."


End file.
